The Phoenix Werewolf
by slushy527
Summary: Bella Swan is an ordinary girl-or so she thought. When a group of vampires unknown to Bella terrorize the city of Phoenix, she accidently phases into a giant white wolf! With no idea about who she is or how it happened, she tries to continue with her life. Her mother cant stand her new behavior and forces her to move to Forks, WA to live with Charlie. B/E, cannon pairings. :P
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella Swan is a 17 year old girl living in Phoenix, Arizona. There is nothing special about her- she's as plain and boring as she describes herself in Twilight. However, when a group of vampires (not the Cullens) start a killing spree in Phoenix, something stirs deep inside Bella, and she phases into a giant white wolf. Inspite of her actions, she doesnt go after the vampires. She has no idea what she is-or what vampires are, but her mother soons noticing her strange behavior and sends her of to Forks, Washington to live with her father.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does. I do, however, own this story so please don't steal it! :) P.S. Text in bold is owned by Stephanie Meyer!**

A/N: Words throughout the story in brackets like [this] are me talking! So its basically an A/N without being annoying and writing A/N over and over again! :D

Chapter 1

Bella POV:

I stared intently at the man sitting in front of me on the plane. He was overweight and balding, his noisy breath annoying me to the point that I asked the flight attendant if I could sit somewhere else, _anywhere else_, but she told me the flight was almost over and there were no other seats avaliable. I purposefully sighed loudly and she gave me a look- but I glared right back. There was still another hour to go.

I'm on my way to Forks, Washington right now to live with my father, Charlie, because my mom kicked me out. Let me explain. I started acting funny when the killing sprees started in Phoenix. I figured I was just really nervous and anxious but I started noticing wierd things happening to me- I was constantly very warm, like a chronic fever. When I told Renee about it, she told me not to worry about it, but she also suggested that I keep it to myself.

It was then that I decided something was up, but I kept the rest of my symptoms hidden from her. I started throwing up and having severe muscle aches. I was almost 5'9 now, which was a very, very long growth spurt from my petite 5'5, so I couldnt exactly hide that from her-but she never questioned it. Eventually I started spazzing out, but luckily I was outside. It took all of maybe 10 seconds for me to land on four legs.

I didnt know what I really was, a wolf, I guess? I called myself a werewolf, but I never really figured it out-I couldnt tell Renee or Phil, and forsure nobody else. Once I figured out how to change back, I started to be okay with the idea of it. I would sneak out at night and go for runs and I absolutely loved it. It burned alot of calories but I kept on a regular diet so I got in shape really fast, maybe even a little underweight, but it never hurt anybody.

Renee soon found out about my everynight outings-called me uncontrollable and unruly and told me I needed to go live with Charlie so that I would learn what it's like to live with strict rules-she thought the idea of being in the same house as the Chief of Police would stop me. But I visited Charlie every summer-and she didnt-so I knew that he was laid back and had no rules.

Since the change, I noticed my hearing had improved, greatly, as well as my sight and smell. Which, at the moment, was the most annoying thing in the world. The man in front of me breathed ever louder than before and his stench didnt make me feel any better.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

When the plane landed and Charlie found me and my luggage, he led me to a car-it was a old red pickup-not his police cruiser. He explained to me that he bought it off his old friend Billy Black from the La Push Reservation-I vagulely remembered his daughters, Rachel and Rebecca, and even more vaguely remembered Jacob.

**"What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he said "good car for _you_" as opposed to just "good car."**

**"Well, its a truck actually, a Chevy."**

**"Where did you find it?"**

**"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast.**

**"Yeah."**

**"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."**

**"What year is it?" I could see from his change of expression that this was the question he was hoping I wouldnt ask.**

**"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine - it's only a few years old, really."**

**I hope he didnt think so little of me as to believe I would give up that easily. "When did he buy it?"**

**"He bought it in 1984, I think."**

**"Did he buy it new?"**

**"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties - or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted sheepishly.**

**"Ch - Dad, I dont really know anything about cars. I wouldnt be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and I couldnt afford a mechanic.." Listening to this thing groan as my dad picked up speed on the highway wasnt exactly unnerving.**

**"Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They dont build them like that anymore."**

**We exchanged a few more comments, then talked about the weather, which was wet, and that was pretty much it for conversation. We stared out the windows in silence.**

I was another hour drive to the little town of Forks, Washington where Charlie resided. He lived in a cute two story house-which contained two bedrooms and a communal bathroom. I noticed with relief that there were virtually no neighbors around-just large patches of dense, dense woods. As I was unpacking in my room, Charlie came up the stairs and knocked on my half-open door.

"Hey kiddo. Renee told me you have a errr...habit of going out late at night. I dont mind you going for walks or hang out with friends but stay around the house if you go out to walk okay? There's alot of bears and cougars here.." his voice drifted off as I thought about what it would be like to fight with a bear or a cougar. But then I thought about possibly getting injured and how terrible that situation could turn out if Charlie found out.

"Dont worry, Char-dad, I'll stick to the trails," I confirmed and he nodded, a little unsure, but backed out of the room anyways.

**One of the best things about Charlie is he doesnt hover. He left me alone after that to get settle, a feat that would have been altogether impossible for my mother. It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased; a relief to stare dejectedly out the window at the sheeting rain and let just a few tears escape. I wasnt in the mood to go on a real crying jag.**

I continued unpacking and finished by dinner time. At around 7pm I came downstairs to find a box of pizza sitting on the table and Charlie on the couch watching the game. I felt Charlie's eyes on me as I grabbed two slices and a plate and retreated to my room where I ate in peace.

Tonight I didnt go out, I actually fell asleep early, knowing I had school the next morning.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

**Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven - now fifty-eight - students; there were more than seven hundred people in my junior class alone back home. All of the kids here had grown up together - their grandparents had been toddlers together. I would be the new girl from the big city, a curiosity, a freak.**

**Maybe, if I looked like a girl from Phoenix should, I could work this to my advantage. But physically, I'd never fit in anywhere. I should be tan, sporty, blonde - a volleyball player, or a cheerleader, perhaps - all the things that go with living in the valley of the sun.**

**Instead, I was ivory-skinned, without even the excuse of blue eyes or red hair, despite the constant sunshine. I had always been slender (even more so now, but somehow a little soft (I was working on that part) - obviously not an athlete. I didnt have the necessary hand-eye coordination to play sports without humiliating myself. Maybe I did now-but I wasnt risking the chance. I would never fit in.**

It probably didnt help that I was a werewolf.

**I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading FRONT OFFICE. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off limits, but I decided I would get directions inside instead of circling around in the rain like an idiot. I stepped unwillingly out of the toasty truck cab and walked down a little stone path lined with dark hedges. I took an un-necessary deep breathe before opening the door.**

**Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped, especially with my already raging temperature. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasnt enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made me feel overdressed.**

**The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"**

**"Im Isabella Swan," I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughter of the Chief's flighty ex-wife who's been forcefully sent home at last.**

I saw my schedule on the table and snatched it before she could strike up a conversation. I didnt want to be rude, but I also didn want to make too much of a scene. My new found abilities were really making my patience wear thin. She quickly handed me a slip that all my teachers had to sign before I walked out the door and back down the little gravel pathway to my beast of a car.

I saw a few other cars head further into the school grounds and followed them, parking next to-which I noticed with a sigh of relief-a car that seemed just about as old as mine. My clothes didnt stand out either. Even though I wasnt equipped for the cold-not that it bothered me much anyways-my plain black jacket and bue jeans seemed like the average thing to wear here in Forks.

**Once I got around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. I tried holding my breath as I follow two unisex raincoats through the door. The classroom was awfully small, and I almost groaned out loud. I took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as . He gawked at me and I scowled in return. **

He stood up and greeted me with a handshake and asked me to tell the class a little something about myself. My wolf side peeked out and gave him a quick "No way in hell" as a response. I could see that maybe my attitude was going to be a problem-but I had worse things to worry about. The New girl needed a little space.

Throughout the day until lunch I had met quite a few guys-luckily none of them had asked me out or anything wierd, just asked me about where I came from, what I liked to do...all the boring questions boring town folk liked to ask. No one here also didnt handle sarcasm well - I figured I would keep it up until they learn, they certainly needed a healthy dose of it in a town like this.

By the time I found myself in the Cafeteria, I wound up at a table with a few faces I recognized- I didnt remember anyones names, so I never asked them any questions in return. I didnt eat- I dont think I could stomach whatever food this hell had to offer-werewolf or not. When Jess-I think her name was-called me out on it, I told her my father abuses me and doesnt allow me to eat. She frowned and left me alone after that.

**It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, that I first saw them. They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, or eating, but they also weren't gawking at me which was a relief. They didnt look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big - muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular and honey blonde hair. **There was something wierd about the second one - all over his skin werepatches of scars - that almost looked like bite marks. I wondered in awe how he couldve come out of a situation like that. Had he been mauled by some animal? **The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.**

**The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the _Sports Illustrated_ swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the ssame room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.**

Jess noticed me staring and explained that they were the Cullens. In order from I had described them, it was Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Alice. Their foster parents were Carlisle and Esme Cullen- Carlisle was a doctor that worked at the local hospital.

**"They are...very nice-looking." I struggled with the conspicuous understatement.**

**"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all _together_ though - Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live_ together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically.**

"Why does that one, uhh..Jasper, have all those scars?" I asked suddenly after she was done her speech.

She looked up at me sharply with a curious expression on her face. "What scars? I dont see any." I looked back towards their table and Edward was staring at me, his mouth wide-open. I turned around to face Jess again.

"Nevermind it must've been a trick of the light." I said. I would have to investigate that a little later. It meant that my sight had improved more than I had thought. Silly humans, I thought.

**"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked, knowing full well that his name was Edward. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and he was still staring at me, but now gawking like the other students had today - he had a slightly frustrated expression, maybe like he was constipated. Not that he was going to shit in his seat.**

**"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesnt date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed, a clear case of the sour grapes.**

"Oh?" I asked, surprised. "When did he turn you down?"

She mumbled an uncoherent response as another boy- with blonde hair and blue eyes from our table- joined into our conversation. "She's asked him out maybe like three times," he said laughing, but then turned to Jess. "But dont worry babe, us normal boys will go out with a beautiful girl like you any day." She smiled immediately and I could tell there was something going on there.

I got up as the bell rang and looked towards the Cullen table. They were laughing and pointing at our table, mostly towards Jess, but Edward held a miserable expression on his face-maybe humiliated? I wondered if they heard me..but it wasnt possible, I thought and shook my head before leaving to go to Biology.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO

Review, Review, Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't you hate when you work so hard on something, and technology comes along and ruins it?**

**That's what happened to my ENTIRE biology scene. My anger is indescribable. There's going to be a scene later on where Edward sees pictures of her before she's changed-and he'll have something to say about her appearance. Also she doesnt smell like the La Push wolves, that's why the vampires dont react to her or recognize her. They think she's a human!. Thanks to Holidai for your amazing review, this chapter is for you! :)**

**I still dont own Twilight..sigh :P**

Chapter 2

Bella POV

**I didnt really want to walk to class with Mike as usual - he seemed to be a popular target for the snowball snipers - but when we went to the door, everyone groaned in unison** while I squealed in join. I ditched Mike and headed straight for the Biology room. After I got my slip signed by a balding, but kind man named Mr. Banner, I turned and took an empty seat at the back. I knew I still had a few minutes before class started.

**I kept my eyes away from the door, doodling idly on the cover of my notebook. I heard very clearly when the chair next to me moved, but my eyes stayed carefully focused on the pattern I was drawing.**

**"Hello," said a quiet, musical voice. His hair was dripping wet, disheveled - even so, he looked like he'd just finished shooting a commercial for hair gel. His dazzling face was friendly, open, and a slight smile on his flawless lips. But his eyes were careful.**

**"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "You must be Bella Swan."**

I turned and scrutinized his expression. "Yea." I replied. Knowing my name wasnt going to impress me if thats what he thought.

**Thankfully, Mr. Banner started class at that moment. I tried to concentrate as he explained the lab we would be doing today. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, we had to seperate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and lebel them accordingly. We weren't supposed to use our books. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right.**

**"Get started," he commanded.**

**"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked. I looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile.**

"No," I replied. "If you really are the gentleman you try to act like, you'll complete the lab for me."

He frowned. He was obviously wondering if I was mentally competent.

**But he agreed, writing it neatly in the first space on our worksheet. **

**"Anaphase," he murmured, writing it down as he spoke. We were finished before anyone else was close. I could see Mike and his partner comparing two slides again and again, and another group had their book open under the table.**

Unfortunately, I was left with this asshole but my mood had lightened since I hadnt been forced to work at all today.

**Fortunately, Mr. Banner came to our table then, to see why we werent working. He looked over our shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check the answers.**

**"So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Banner asked.**

What a dickface. _First, _my name is _Bella. Second, _if this 'gentleman' said anything I would rip his head off.

**"Bella," Edward corrected automatically. "Actually, she identified three of the five."**

What a sweet man. I could see us being lab partners more often. From that point on in class we did our own thing. I continued to draw on the side of my notebook while he stared intently at the whiteboard in the front of the classroom.

"So Bella, why did you move here?" He asked, disrupting the silence.

This guy was a joke.

"My mother got remarried." I said. It was true- she'd remarried to a guy named Phil. He was much younger than her, but he made her happy.

"You don't like the guy." It wasnt a question.

"He abuses me," I snorted. His face suddenly turned horrified.

"Did you tell somebody, dd your mom find out-" Talk about not understanding sarcasm.

"Why else would she send me here?" That was the truth.

"My father's a doctor-if you need someone to talk to about-" Oh my god.

"That'd be nice." I said. This was unbelieveably funny.

"He works at Forks Hospital, you can go by anytime. His office is on the second floor."

I was vaguely wondering what would happened if I showed up in wolf form and giggled.

He frowned again. "What's so funny?" I laughed even harder. By this point people were starting to look over at us wierdly.

"Just remembering the times Phil would hit me, ya know..." Maybe this was getting a little too far.

Just at that moment the bell rang, and I silently thanked whatever God there was.

Gym was boring, to say the least. Mike Newton (the blonde kid from lunch) wanted to be my partner in badmitten, so I deliberately hit him on the head so he would leave me alone. When he said that I could repay him with a date, I told him that he could go fuck himself and walked out of the gym.

Since I left earlier than most students, I didnt have to pass anyone driving out of the parking lot. _Charlie wouldnt be home for hours _I thought.

I grinned like an idiot as I reached the house and got out of the car, heading towards the woods in the backyard.

I ran forward, shooting into the trees like a bullet, and flew into the air as the familiar sensation took over my body...

...and landed on four legs.


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont really have an authors note today :( This chapter won't contain any blurbs from the real Twilight book since I've seemed to misplace that, and none of it would really be relevant since this is basically a time for Bella's werewolf side. Thanks for the reviews everyone! :D**

**I still dont own twilight :(**

Chapter 3

Bella POV:

I was running through the woods in wolf form- the most freedom I'd had during my short two-day-stay here. A deer flew out in front of me and a sudden thought occurred to me-I could hunt in this form. Granted, I wasnt sure if I'd actually have the endurance but I could try.

I flew after the deer, which headed towards the outskirts of town [A/N: we all know who lives there *wink*]. Adrenaline poured through me-it was truly exhilerating-the feeling of being the hunter. I was gaining on the tiring deer-I was tiring too, but I was too close to give up now-when something slammed smack into the deer from the side, bringing us both down. I tumbled around and around a few times before flying back onto my feet and turning around.

Holding the deer down, though, was not what I had expected.

Somehow that asshole Edwin from Biology had caught it first. Profanities strung in my mind as I watched him curiously. I vaguely remember Charlie saying they liked to go hunting when it was sunny, but this was some sort of extreme hunting..until he bit right into the deer's neck.

Shit just hit the fan.

I froze and he looked sharply up at me. My mind and body didnt coordinate as I turned tail and ran as fast as I could away from the couple-you know, give them some space. A clearing up-ahead and big white house shot some relief through me-maybe if I pretended to be like a dog these people could help me. Whatever the hell Edward Cullen was, was some seriosuly jacked-up shit. As I got closer I realized there were two people outside-an older man and a huge guy..it couldnt...

It was Emmett Cullen and an older gentleman. Not much older..maybe their father? What the hell, I thought. I could mess with these guys too.

At the edge of the clearing I phased back human and flew out of the trees stumbling around before falling onto all fours, panting hard. The older guy ran antagonizingly slow to me and helped me up.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh god," was all I could manage to get out.

"Wait-_Bella?_ Bella _Swan_?" Emmett interupted.

"Yes," I panted. "He was chasing me, he was CHASING ME!" I screamed at the blonde one.

A worried expression appeared on his face. He knew the answer though. What a dick.

"Edward. I cant believe it. I was just going for a hike and suddenly I walk in on him-and-and this deer!" I gasped. "As-as soon as he saw me he told me he would kill me if I told anybody. I-I wasnt going to, I swear, I mean sure if he's into that kind of stuff-"

"What kind of stuff?" The blonde one said again. I could only assume this was the alusive "Carlisle".

"Beastiality." A booming laugh made me realize that Emmett was rolling on the floor laughing and Carlisle's palm was on his face.

"oh god," Emmett said. "I knew it-I just knew it."

These people were so easy going.

They still didnt get jokes.

Ugh.

"Do you have somewhere you need to be Ms. Swan? Im Carlisle Cullen by the way...I'm very uh..sorry you had to experience that," Carlisle said.

"Nah, I'll just be sure not to go back the way I came." I said, laughing nervously.

"I could drive you home if you'd like," Carlisle offered.

"Ehh," I said.

"Ehh?"

"Ehh. Sure."

"Great." He smiled friendly. I bet he just wanted to rape me.

We got in the Black Mercedes sitting in the driveway and quickly shot down the driveway.

"So what would happened," I said, getting an idea and taking my switchblade out of my pocket, "if I cut myself with this right now?"

"Are you saying you like to cut yourself, Bella?" Oh god. This whole family was mentally incompetent.

"Yes-love it in fact-and sometimes I go to those clubs with wierdos and let them _Drink. My. Blood_." I whispered the last part.

A worried glance crossed over his face but then it became serious.

"That's very dangerous, Bella."

Bella this, Bella that. Bella, bella, bellaaaa...

I flipped the blade open and he gulped.

"Don't do that, Bella. I'll be forced to take you to the hospital if you do."

"I'm not going anywhere but home." I said.

"You'll be the one making that decision." No shit.

The blade slid across my wrist but his facial expression didnt change. He pulled car to the side of the road-somehow we were already at my house-and reached into the back of his car, for a first aid kit? Maybe. I opened the door and got out.

"Bella that needs to have proper medical attention,"Carlisle said, getting out of the car.

"The hell it does," I said and walked up to my house.

I got the key from under the eve and opened the-was that fucker following me? I turned around and Carlisle was behind me.

"Go away." I said.

"As a doctor, I'm obligated to treat that wound." He replied.

"Piss of." I spat and slammed the door in his face.

I sat in my room thinking about the Cullens a great deal and came up with 3 thoughts that I was 100% sure on.

1st - They were vampires.

2nd - Edward was into beastality.

3rd - I was such a badass.

**Review please?**

**I'm probably going to rewrite this chapter with my Twilight blurbs, since this just sucks balls. I know. .dg.**


End file.
